


Boot Camp Juvenile - The Beginning

by AlexanderTemple



Series: Boot Camp Juvenile [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boot Camp, Bootcamp, Drugs, Exhibitionism, Extremely Underage, F/M, Filming, Fondling, Homelessness, Pedophilia, Pictures, Reluctant, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex, some torture, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderTemple/pseuds/AlexanderTemple
Summary: A mother can no longer control her daughter and sends her to a boot camp to learn respect anddiscipline.******** Comments are welcome, or you can write to me********





	1. Bad Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. The author does not condone any sexual activity among persons under 18 in real life.  
> This is a work of fiction. You must be 18 or over to read these stories of rape and non-consensual sex. If you do not like such stories, please turn back. I do not promote rape or non-consent sex. This is only a story, fiction, if you do not understand the difference between reality and fantasy, read no more. Rape is WRONG. Those who commit rape are despised everywhere.

Boot Camp Juvenile 1

She was a bitch! Why did my mom not treat me like I was a baby! I was 9½, and I could do things myself. I did not need my mom's permission every time I went out the door! She only wanted me to stay at home, help her clean and watch stupid cartoons on TV. She wanted me to dress as a 5-year-old. She hated if I wore skirts that were too short or if my belly showed. She was afraid I would find some boyfriend, and that was the last thing I wanted to do. 

My name is Chloe. I am not ugly. I have long sandy hair that is a bit curly. I was slim. I was a bit small for my age, and people said I had a pretty face. People especially liked my eyes. I did not think I was pretty. I was just the way I was. Besides that, I didn’t even start puberty yet, so I doubt that boys would be interested in me, which was just as good… because I did not want one. Most boys were geeks. 

I lived with my mom. She was always was stressed because of her job. She worked at a supermarket and was tired when she came home. We used to talk a lot, but that is less and less. I think that mom has a boyfriend I do not know. She was bossy like she wanted to decide what I did and even what I wore. She wanted to decide if I was allowed outside and hated if I went to the mall or park. I do not know who my Dad was. Mom did not know either. She said she knew several men when she got pregnant with me. This shocked me every time I heard it, as wasn’t one man enough for her? This, of course, meant I was a mistake, but mom said I was a good mistake, she loved me.

This story starts one day when I came home from school. I had a letter she needed to sign. This was the third time I was in trouble in two weeks. It was not serious. I was just caught talking in class. It was maths class and I did not understand a word of it. So it was really not my fault. Mom did not think this and said I had to control my mouth. She never met a girl that could talk so much! I do not know why she thought it was so bad. This was the last week of school. Then we had Summer Vacation!

I told my mom I was going to the mall. She told me that I was to stay home and do homework. So we stood there shouting and yelling at each other for a half an hour. She was telling me I could go to the mall when I was 13, but not now. I called her a bitch and said I hated her as I went out slamming the door. 

The mall was a bit boring as none of my friends was there. I suppose they were not allowed out.  
When I came back, Mom was calm sitting on her Chair. She told me we were going on a trip for the weekend. That was fine, as it was summer then. She told me it was a children's camp called RAD camp. I never heard about that camp before. She would not tell me so much about it, except it was run by someone that was a marine and I would not need my beach clothes. I sighed as what camp did not have swimming?

The drive to the camp was long. I was in a belly top and denim shorts. Mom did not even complain that my belly was showing. She sat quietly as she drove the car. I asked lots of questions like would my friends be there and what games we would play. I was just told that I would find out. The only thing mom did ask me was did I mean when I said I hated her. This was a stupid question. I told her I did not want to discuss it now. 

We finally came to the camp. I was shocked. It had a big fence around it, like the ones you see at a prison. Some man in a military uniform opened the huge gate as we drove in. It looked like a military camp! I couldn’t see any playground or campfires. The sign said “RAD – Respect and Discipline”. I told mom that I wanted to go home.

“So you can hang at the mall all the time and tell me how much you hate me?” she asked, “This weekend will do you good!”

When we go out of the car, I saw some children crying. One was saying that he did not want to come back and he promised he would be good. This was going to be a long weekend.

We were told to stand in a straight line while our parents were taken to another part of the camp. I did not even get a chance to say goodbye to mom. I didn’t care. I knew I would see her when the weekend was over. 

A black man called Captain Tom came and looked us. He shouted at the top of his voice that we were to stand attention. This meant straight and head straight forward. He yelled at the top of his voice when some children did not do this. I played along thinking what I would do when we got home. He did not have to shout so loud. The worse was when he put his face just in front of ours, so our noses were nearly touching. 

He gave us a speech, “Your parents are not here. It is only you and me. I have been in the Marines, where I learned to respect and discipline. I learned how to serve God and my country, and do good for people on this planet. You maggots are bad news for your parents… Your family… and society! Your parents no longer feel like parents, because they are not respected. They have giving up! This means you are all mine this weekend. Some of you are mine for a long time. I own you and I will not give up! You can survive here if you do what I tell you to do. That is your only job. Do what you are told to do and do it well. You can refuse, but life will be hard for you, I always get my way. I always win.”  
I wanted my mom! This man was a psycho! I could hear the other children whimpering. Those that looked stubborn, he went up to them and shouted in their face that he owned them!

He was now facing me.  
“Why are you here little girl? You look like your old enough just to get out of diapers!”  
His head was so close to mine that I felt like he was on top of me. I told him my mom brought me here. I wanted to be at a beach!  
“You are to call me Sir!” he shouted and demanded  
“Yes sir”  
Then he took me to the front where everyone could see me.  
“So you prefer to be at a beach”  
“Yeah… Yes sir”  
“So you can flirt with other boys and even men?”  
“No way sir!”  
“So you never had a boyfriend”  
“No Sir”  
“You never kissed a boy?”  
“No sir”  
“You never let a boy fuck you, or maybe you just gave him a blowjob?”  
“Eww, sir. No” I shouted back. I couldn’t believe that he used those words.  
“Have you masturbated? Have you felt your pussy?”  
Who was this man? Why was he allowed to speak like this? This was a private question. I did not answer.  
“I asked a question!”  
“… sometimes sir” I whispered

He then told everyone I was a 9-year-old virgin that liked flirting with boys. I was nearly 10! Then he pointed at my belly and told everyone this was a problem little girls had, they liked showing skin. I could see the children there were in shock. He told me to take off my top. I refused but he reminded me that he owned me and could make my life hell. I slowly took off my top. I never felt so embarrassed in my life. He smiled as he told everyone to look at how flat I was, there were no signs of boobs even starting to develop. He looked back at me and reminded me I wanted to be at the beach, so I may as well get naked. I thought this was a joke, but he told me to start stripping. I stripped to my panties and was praying that this was a bad dream. This was not good enough. He told me to get fully naked. So in the end, I stood there where everyone could say how God created me. He told everyone I was flat and had no pubic hair, and yet I wanted to show my body to men! I was a shame to my family. I wanted the world to swallow me. 

He whispered in my ear that he now owns my body! He threw a white jumpsuit with orange stripes. I looked like a prisoner. I wanted to cry and I wanted my mother. I could not understand how he could make me strip where everyone could see me. Now I was dressed like a prisoner. I did nothing bad. Where was a mom?

We did not play. We did manual work all the time. This could be washing dishes, scrubbing floors and some work that was stupid. We would take a shovel and move a pile of sand from one pile to another pile, and then move it back again. We were not to question things; we were just to do things. While we worked, the adults would tell us that we were not yet adults. Our job was to respect adults and do what we were told. I hated it! I never worked so hard in my life. I was tired and sore all over. I cannot find the words to tell you when I say that it was agony. One thing was the tiredness, and the sore body I had. Just as bad was when we worked, some adult was shouting at us that we needed more discipline and we were to show respect by doing what we were told. We were not to question anything, but do our best at it. Then we reminded that we never listened to our parents. If we did not want to come back to camp, we would start respecting our parents and doing what they wanted. 

When we did have a break, it was to drink some water and rest in the grass for a few minutes. I did not have time to speak with others and just lay on the grass and closed my eyes, wishing the weekend was over. I would dream what I would say to mom. I was also afraid. If I did not become the daughter she wanted, she could send me back here. 

One thing I knew is this place was hell. I didn’t think it could be worse. How wrong I was!

After we rested, some of us were called to Captain Tom. We were 2 girls and 3 older boys. For the first time, Captain Tom was not shouting. He told us that we could take a break and this meant we could go swimming. He took us to a pond in some hidden part of the camp. I noticed there were a movie camera and some cameras. Some other adults were using them. I thought that we would be filmed. Maybe they were making a commercial. They most likely wanted to make the place look like it was fun. 

We were told to swim. The other girl looked at Captain Tom and asked where the bathing suits were. Then he shouted and said we do not need them, we could swim naked! We knew better not to argue with him, but I thought enough was enough. While the others started stripping, I stood there defiantly. Once again he stood in front of my face and said I would do what was told. If I did not there would be consequences. One consequence was that I would lose my privilege of wearing the jumpsuit the rest of the weekend. I looked at him with a tear going down my face and took off my jumpsuit. 

We swam naked. It was the first time that I saw a boy naked. I must admit that I did stare at what were between boys legs. One older boy was staring at me and I could see his thing grow and poke up! I could also see the adults taking photos of us and filming us. What would they do with the pictures and film? Despite I was naked, I decided I may as well enjoy the swim and have fun. It was hard because I knew everything we did was being filmed. It was fun after a bit and it beat the manual work. Just as we were really having fun, Captain Tom told us that it was time to go back to camp. 

The next day, we were given an hour off after breakfast. I found a tree I could hide under. I was not interested in making friends, as I knew I would be going home that day. I sat under the tree and was thinking about my mom. Maybe I should listen more to her and help her. Maybe she was right, that I was not old enough yet and I need my mom. At any rate, I did not want to be sent back here again.  
One of the older boys that went swimming with me the day before found me. He was 16, so I did not know why he wanted to speak with me. He sat down next to me and told me I was sexy and he wanted to fuck me! He even used that word! Before I knew it, he crawled on me and tried to kiss me. One of his hands was on my chest and the other hand was feeling my pussy. I knew he was feeling outside my clothes, but it was strange. My body liked it as it gave me nice sensations. However, my mind did not like it because he was not my boyfriend. I asked him to stop but he told me I would like it. I kicked him with my knee between his legs. I kicked him so hard that I doubted his dick was poking anymore. 

As he was rolling around the ground in agony under the tree, I smiled. Then I heard a yell. Captain Tom wanted to speak with me in his office. 

I stood before him as he said, “Your mom brought you here because you only think of yourself. You must learn your place. A woman is born to make men happy, to serve men and do what they want. A woman is not to question a man, but simply be there for him. You must learn how to be submissive. As a small girl, you must know your place. Men do not need to respect you, but you need to respect men! Even though you have not yet entered puberty. You must learn your place and you must learn how to obey. This not only includes men, it also includes your mom!”  
“Yes, sir”. 

My mind was in turmoil. What a load of nonsense. Our teacher told us boys and girls are equal. I did not want to start an argument with someone that could make the rest of the weekend worse than it was. He started taking my jumpsuit off and started feeling my nipples. I did not tell him to stop or kick him. I just stood there and tried not to moan. He continued by putting his hand on my pussy reminding me that he still owned me. I do not know why I did it, I spread my legs. Nothing was said while he molested me. You could only hear the two of us breathing hard. I was very wet. Part of me wanted him to continue, and part of me wanted him to stop

He suddenly stopped and told me to get dressed.

Then he said, “There is some hope for you. Let us hope your mom decides to let you stay. One thing I warn you about. You are never to tell your mom what has happened to you here. You are not to tell anyone. You can live on the other side of the world and I will know if you tell someone. If you tell someone, I will make your life so bad that you wished that you were not alive. Do you understand me?”  
“What if mom asks what I did”  
“Tell her only about the work and meals. You do not tell her what we just did, what I said, or when you were nude.”

Then he led me to a hall where the other children were with their moms and dads. Mom was also there and I rushed and gave her a hug. Mom told me she was in parent classes and she learned a lot. I do not know what she learned as her words went in one ear and the other side. I was quiet though and smiled as she talked. She told me things would change at home. I had to show more respect and do what she said. I nodded.

Captain Tom told me it was time for some children to go with their parents. Some parents decided their child would remain for a week. Those children should say goodbye to their parents. 

I asked mom should we go home now. She just looked at me. 

“I promise I will be good,” I said as I started crying and begging. I hugged her and begged her not to leave me here. I wanted to go home. I promised I would do everything she said. I would respect her and obey her. 

Mom told me I would stay for a week which made me scream. I could see it was not easy for her, but she said I had more to learn. 

Mom left and let me standing there. I cried as I was still in hell!


	2. A Chosen one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe stays at the camp and becomes a chosen one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. The author does not condone any sexual activity among persons under 18 in real life.  
> This is a work of fiction. You must be 18 or over to read these stories of rape and non-consensual sex. If you do not like such stories, please turn back. I do not promote rape or non-consent sex. This is only a story, fiction, if you do not understand the difference between reality and fantasy, read no more. Rape is WRONG. Those who commit rape are despised everywhere.

**Boot Camp Juvenile 2**

I couldn’t believe that Mom kept me in this hell hole. I promised I would be good and show her respect. Maybe it is because she didn't believe me.

When she left, I felt like I was alone. I ran all around the boundaries of the camp to see if there was any hole in the fence. There wasn’t. I feel like it was a prison. I found a brochure that someone dropped about RAD camp. I hid under a tree to read it.

“Welcome to RAD camp, where we teach children how to respect, be disciplined, and be a productive member of society. Some families are in despair because parents no longer feel they have control. They can see their child's behaviour spire out of control and the parents feel frustrated and afraid that their child will end in juvenile prison.  
RAD camp gives the control back to parents! During the weekend, a child will learn good values and that they are not the centre of the universe. They will learn how to be a member of a family. This is done through routine, discipline and work.  
Some children stay longer. In some cases, parents even sign custody over to us. These cases are rare.  
RAD does not give up on any child.  
RAD is free for parents and funded through donations. ”

I tore up the brochure. So I was one of the rare cases. I began to cry thinking of all the times I answered back to my mom, didn’t help her or told her I hated her. It is obvious she thought she could not control me. This is why she sent me here. The big question was did she want me back again? Did she love me?

One of the adults called Carlos found me and told me that it was time to go back. He could see me cry, so he sat beside me and gave me a hug. This made me cry more. He said he knew I was confused about why my Mom left me here and I must miss my family and home. Then he said the easiest way home was to do what I was told and try to be good.”

I nodded and we walked back to camp.

We had to stand in line while Captain Tom shouted at the top of his voice,  
“It seems like half of you was left behind. This could be because your parents could not see you were ready, or they were simply afraid. I wonder which ones will be a permanent guest in one of our child's home.  
Let me assure you, you can all go home. You need to show the world you are no longer a destructive and selfish brat! You need to show the world you will respect others and do as your parents wish!  
However, now you are here. You are still mine. The weekend was only a taster. Now we get serious. When you are here you will earn your keep. You will all work and do your best at what you are told to.  
Am I understood?”

“Yes sir” We all shouted back.

There were 11 of us. There were 2 other girls beside me. They were much older. I wonder what these children did that their parents didn’t want to take them home. Were they as bad as me or did they do something worse?

We were led to a garden behind the camp kitchen. We had to dig it all up before it could be planted. It was full of weeds and this made the work hard. Besides this, I never did use a shovel before. Despite my body was once again sore and I was so tired, I did enjoy it. I was thinking it would be fun planting flowers and vegetables.

I noticed a huge building next to the camp. I asked a girl what it was. She said she heard that it was part of the camp and is used to raise money for the camp. I looked at it, thinking it was quite big. Then an adult shouted that we should get back to work.

When we were having a break and drinking some water, Carlos came and told me that Captain Tom wanted to speak with me. I doubt that man could speak. He could only shout. At any rate, I was led into the same office where he fondled me once before. My heart was beating quickly as I thought that we would fondle me again.

He told me to sit on a chair. He did not say anything but continued writing at his desk. I just waited until he was done. The problem was that I was worried what I was wondering what I did wrong. I swung my legs over the chair while he wrote down on some piece of paper.

Then he looked at me, “You are a pretty girl. In fact, you are one of the prettiest girls that ever came to camp. I think you are too pretty to do manual work. We have a program here that helps sexy girls like you to earn their keep as well as show them their place.”  
“I like the gardening”  
“This is what I am talking about. No one asked you to speak. I put your pictures from the lake on some sites we have and you and your naked body caused a storm. I do not see why, as you have the body of a little girl, but some likes that! Our special program is called The Chosen Ones. You will live in the camps hotel. You do not have to do the manual work, but you have to make some men happy. Many men visit the hotel and they want a girl or boy so they can have sex.”  
“No thanks, I prefer to do manual work”  
“You do not have a choice!”

I shouted that I would not do it. I was nearly in an anxiety attack and this ended with me being in tears. I was crying and shouting that I would not. Captain Tom did not want to hear about it. Two men dragged me to that building I seen next to the camp. I was kicking and screaming all the way, They tried shouting at me to calm down and be quiet, but I fought the best I could.

They threw me into a room and locked the door. A first I kicked and banged on the door. I screamed at them to let me out. After I got tired I sat on the bed and cried. It was so hard for me to understand what a chosen one was. It was to make men happy and he said sex. I was not old enough to have sex. I didn’t even have a boyfriend.

Then Captain Tom came in and gave me a pill and a drink. I didn’t think about it. I thought it was to help my headache after I cried so much. However, after a few minutes, I could see a rainbow and it was like I was floating. Captain Tom took out his dick, which made me giggle and he was rubbing it against my chin. I don’t understand why I was crying earlier. He rubbed his dick against my lips and slowly pushed it in. I didn’t care. I let him put it in and started licking it with tongue. I felt like a big girl. He called me cocksucker and whore. I didn’t care. It didn’t taste so bad and the rainbows were pretty. It seemed like I was sucking him for ages, as my jaw became tired. At the end, he squirted in my mouth. This tasted gross so I spit it out. I was told never to spit a man’s baby juice out, as it was precious. Then he left me there.

Later a doctor came in. He told me to strip. I was getting used to stripping since I came to RAD. Then I was to lie on my bed. He took this huge needle. I could no longer see rainbows, so I was afraid. Of all the places he could give me a shot, he gave it to me in the clitoris! I don’t think I ever screamed so much and cried as loud. It hurt so much. He told me he gave me a cocktail injection. It was a blocker that would stop puberty for 4-5 years. He said it was also a drug that made sure my pussy would not become “saggy, hanging and looking worn out”. After sex, my pussy would look the same as it does now and remain tight. The drug was his recipe and was a bit dangerous. After he gave me the injection, he took out his dick and once again I had a dick in my mouth. This time I swallowed.

There was a TV in my room and I looked at it for a while thinking about making men happy. Then it was like a warm sensation hit me and I had to lay down. It was like I suddenly had the flu. I couldn’t keep my eyes open, so I went to sleep. I woke up after and felt like I was dying. I would twist around on the bed and fall asleep again. When I woke up again, I seen a boy by my head, he was telling me to fight it and not allow it to kill me. I was too weak to do anything and went to sleep again. This lasted for 4 days in which everything was black for me. Then I woke up and feel better, although I was weak. The boy was still beside my bed. He was putting an ice cube on my lips so I had some water.

The boy's name was Daniel. He was 11 and despite his long hair, he was cute. He told me that he was my roommate. It took me a day to recover. I was happy as I would be going home in a week, and then mom could take care of me. I was eating a sandwich when Daniel told me he was also Chosen one. This confused me, as for how can a boy make men happy? He told me his mom did not want him home, but that made no difference, he was getting used to being a whore and pleasing men. I felt sorry for him.

Despite he was a boy, he was a good roommate. He was funny and knew a lot of jokes. He didn’t tease and he helped as much as possible. Once I told him I always wished that I had a big sister, he told me that he always wanted a little brother. Then he joked that he could be my big brother. I agreed with him, so we were now brother and sister…. Sort of.

Carlos came and told me to come with him. An old teenage girl was there. Her name was Doris. She fixed my hair so it was in pigtails. Then she put me in a school uniform. The skirt was a very small plaid skirt and the blouse was white with a small tie. Then I had Mary Janes on and frilly socks. It was not bad, but the skirt was very short and I thought people would see my panties. She then gave me one of those tablets. Within a few minutes, I was seeing rainbows again and did not care.

I was led out to a large room with lots of men. They were all at tables drinking. To be honest, I do not know how I walked, I was seeing rainbows and I didn’t try to walk. I was swaying as Carlos pulled me to a stage in the room.

Then Captain asked how much would they pay for me. The bidding started. At one stage, I giggled when I realized that I was being auctioned off. The bidding lasted a long time. I don’t know how much the man paid for me, but Captain Tom said I broke the record.

The man who bought me was a bald-headed fat businessman. He took my hand and took me to a bedroom. Then he started cuddling me on the bed. I giggled at some of the touching tickled, and then I blushed as he took my uniform off. I was naked and his hands were all over me. He was calling me slut and whore and wanted me to feel his skin too. He was as hairy as an ape. Then he kissed me which was gross, as his tongue was going around in my mouth. I knew he smoked, as it was like kissing an ashtray. I had to suck him and this was not that bad as I was used to it. He told me I was born to do this! He stopped and he told me to lie on my back. He lifted my legs in the air. I wanted to say no, but I realized I was just giggling and smiling. I could feel his hard thing against my pussy. I screamed when he pushed me. I never felt so much pain. He stopped and told me the pain shows I am no longer a virgin. Then he started fucking me. It became faster and faster. I looked at the rainbows and tried to think of fun times. It felt like his dick was piercing me and would split me into two. I must admit it did feel a bit good, and the pain became less and less. I felt like my insides suddenly became warm and I knew this meant that his sperm was in me. I was exhausted and in pain.

When I woke up, I was back in my room. Daniel was by my side again and told me that I was now a whore. I was like him. We watched some cartoons on TV. After a few hours, someone came and told Daniel that he had a visit. He gave me a hug telling me I was his turn and he would be back.

I got out of bed and sneaked around the hallways. There were 7 rooms in the place and the party area and the office. I sneaked into the office and dialled my mom on the telephone.  
“Mom come and save me, is like hell here. They…”  
“Sorry I am unable to answer the phone now, leave a message after the beep”

Then I heard a voice asking me what I was doing there. It was Captain Tom. He dragged me down to the basement to a dark room and locked me in a cage and then went. I could not stand up and it was very dark. I started crying until I fell asleep. When I woke up, it was still dark. I shook the bars of the cage. There was a bowl of water and a bowl of food. I pretended I was a puppy as I ate. When I got very bored, I would bark and smile at how it echoed. Time went by slowly and my legs and arms were asleep. I really wanted to stretch. I went back to sleep

I woke up to Captain Tom yelling at me. He reminded me he owned me and he promised I would live in hell if I tried to tell anyone what happened. I was taken back to my room where Daniel gave me a huge hug.

Then it was his turn to make some man happy. Daniel tried saying no, but Captain Tom pulled his ears until Daniel agreed.

I was called out a lot. It was the same every time. I would take a shower and put the clothes on the man asked for. Then they would do my hair and give me a tablet. I would be taken to a room where a man waited. Then he would fondle and kiss me, and we would have sex. Then I would go and take a shower trying to scrub every part of my body. The tablet made me see Rainbows, and it made me think I did not care how many men had sex with me.

If I didn’t know what a whore was, I knew after a week.

Mom came to pick me up. We sat and had some cake. She asked how things were going. I could see Captain Tom was close by, so I said all the work was hard. I was sore in places I didn’t know existed.

“Mom I really want to go home. I will respect you and wear what you want. I will even help with housework and do well at school!”  
Mom looked at me and held my hand, “You know I love you and I do miss you. However, Captain Tom said you are not ready. I think its best you stay here for two more weeks!”  
“Noooo!”

I wanted to tell her that he just wanted me because he was becoming rich by making me a child whore. I knew he would hurt me and mom if I did. So I was crying and begging mom to take me with her.

I could see her crying as she left.

I was still in hell!


	3. Acceptance and Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets used to living at the camp and accepts being a "Chosen one"

Why did mom not want to take me home? Did she not love me anymore? I ran over to the tree where I hid and started crying. Captain Tom just wanted me to lie on any bed and make money for him! I had to escape and I had to tell the police. I had to tell the world. I could be a hero. Captain Tom said if I told anyone, something bad would happen, but could it be as bad as to what was happening now. I looked around at the high fence and realized that I would never escape. 

Captain Tom found me and said he knew what I was doing and he knew that I probably felt disgusted that I was a whore, “I know you hate what we make you do. Let me explain, it is nothing new. Girls and women have been whores since the start of time. You are suited for this work. It will make you submissive and serve society by giving some men some enjoyment. You will not be a burden! You just need to accept it”  
“It is illegal!”

He gave me another tablet and told me it would make me feel better. This tablet was different. It made me feel nothing and I went limp. I couldn’t move anything and my eyesight was blurry. He told me he was afraid that I would fight in my current state of mind and there was an important visitor. He lifted me to one of the rooms where I laid like a corpse on the bed. Then a policeman came in. If I thought I was being saved, then I would be disappointed. The policeman took off his uniform. I couldn’t say anything. It was as the room was going around me, and sometimes I saw one of him, and then other times my eyes have seen multiple of the same men. He laughed as he said he loved newbies. We were so drugged; all we could do was open our legs!

He leaned over me and licked my nipples and muttered what a sexy body I had. I was busy trying to control my head and stop things from spinning around. I felt him kiss down my belly until he kissed my pussy. He laughed and said it was time. He lifted my legs over his shoulder and pushed his cock into my pussy. Despite me being drugged like a vegetable, I really felt his dick going in me! I tried spreading my legs more, but it felt like a telephone pole was inside me. He was calling me child whore and smiling while he was groaning. I remembered Captain Tom’s words. The only way I can be an asset to society as if I was a whore. I had the body and talent for it. He grunted as he spermed in me. And left me limp on the bed. I was moved back to my own room.

I had such a headache when the drugs wore down. I like the ones where I saw rainbows much better. Daniel, the boy I shared a room with told me they used two drugs. The one I had was called the zombie one and used on those that put up a fight and the ones as that made me see rainbows were for the ones that accepted they were whores and wanted a bit of fun. He told me to watch out so I didn’t become a junkie. He took the tablets but hid them. He told that he told them he was a whore, but deep down he knew he was not. He would make something in his life. 

My Mom did not want me home and I hated the manual work such as shovelling and washing dishes. Men liked my undeveloped body and because of that shot I got once, I would look like a little girl for years. I do not know if Captain Tom managed to break my spirit, but I had to admit that I was a good child whore. I could fight it and live unhappily and on zombie drugs for the rest of my life. I could dream that mom would one day want me home, but why would she, as I treated her like shit. The fact was I could not escape and had to accept I was a whore so I could be happy… at least to survive. 

That night, I put on a belly top and some denim shorts and walked with Daniel out to the party are where there were men and some children. I sat down next to Daniel. Captain Tom smiled when he saw me in slutty clothes sitting next to Daniel. Then it occurred to me that I was put in with Daniel as he was probably told to help me accept my fate. This thought made me sad, as I wanted Daniel to be a friend. 

“Looks like Disola is here,” Daniel said. I looked and seen a man in a leather jacket. It was Disola. He was a famous rock star. I joked to Daniel that he could like boys. This made Daniel smile until he seen Disola come down and look at me like I was a horse on sale. He smiled and took my hand and led me out of the room. Of course, this was embarrassing as everyone knew where we were going. I held his hand tight as I was so afraid and embarrassed. 

I sat on the bed, while he started taking off his clothes. His dick was small. I actually thought that Rock Stars had big ones. He sat on the bed and slowly took off my clothes telling me how beautiful I was. When we were both naked, he caressed my body all over and kissed me non-stop. It was like he wanted to be romantic. I did what he wanted as my only wish was to survive another day by making him happy. He asked me would I suck his dick. I smiled and knelt before him and slowly put it in my mouth as I played with his balls. He seemed pleased with that, so I started sucking his dick. I was getting used to playing with cocks, whether they were in my mouth or pussy. I knew he was getting close so I asked him if he wanted to fuck me. He did not want to; he told me I was a born cocksucker, so I went back to sucking his dick. When he was done, he squirted in my mouth and I swallowed. He then gave me a hug, said I was worth it and left. 

So for the next week, that was my new life. I would dress in some slutty clothes and walk with Daniel to the party room. I would start begging Captain Tom for some Rainbow tablets. Sometimes this was a lot of work, as I would have nearly got on my knees and asks for them. It was Captain Tom’s way of reminding me that I was his pet. I would then sit on a chair and smile as I seen colours and fairies flow by me. Daniel said I was becoming an addict, but I did not care. It helped me become less shy and not cringe when men looked at me. Some would take Daniel to the room first. If he came back and I was still there, he had the saddest look on his face that and it looked like he needed a shoulder to cry on. 

Men that took me were pretty much the same. They would come to me and reach out for my hand. I would look to see if Captain Tom nodded. If he did it meant he got the money and I would go with the man. They did not speak to me as a girl or even as a human. I had a job to do and that was to make them feel good and want my body. They would drool when they saw it and then I would have hands all over me. Then it was time for me to suck them and get fucked. It always ended in a shower of sperm. 

To be honest, I did not mind it. Daniel told me we would be destroyed forever and this abuse would ruin us. I thought that it did not hurt anymore, and then men liked my body and my skills as a child whore. It was easy to spread my legs and it felt good. I admit that it felt good at times, so I was probably born to be a slut and this would be my life. 

There were bad sides of being a child whore. Men did not love me as a person. They loved my body and the fact that I had sex with them. They did not care about me. It was also like every time a man took my hand and led me to the bedroom that I lost a bit of my soul. A child whore lost her innocence and a right to a childhood… I was reminded of this when some men mentioned they had a daughter, but it was good I was there to satisfy their needs. 

One day, Captain Tom called Daniel and me into another room. It looked like a TV studio. There were cameras and lights and a bedroom. He told me that we were to play brother and sister in a film. Daniel was horny, and he wanted to have sex with me. I asked could I get a Rainbow Tablet to help me, but he said no. He did not want me high. Besides that, I was told that I was a nice girl and not a slut. I was to act like I did not want sex with Daniel. 

Captain Tom then said he wanted to speak with Daniel alone. I do not know what was said, but Daniel was mad and shouted he could not do it. This did not make Captain Tom that shouted that he owned us. He then raised his fist at Daniel and warned him to do as told. 

So the film started. I pretended to come in. Daniel was masturbating on the bed. I acted like an innocent girl and asked what he was doing. He mumbled and told me to take off my clothes. I laughed and told him he must be crazy. This made him get up and throw me on the bed. He then tore off my clothes. He was rough so I tried pushing him off of me. I didn’t expect him to slap my face and after he looked down at my naked body. He asked where my boobs were. I didn’t get a chance because he took his dick and slammed it in my ass. I never tried that before as men wanted my pussy. I screamed and called him all the names I could. He just slammed his cock in and out and told me to be a good sister. I forgot all about the film and just cried and hoped he would soon stop fucking me. At long last, I felt something inside me and I knew he cummed in me. 

The film was over and we went back to our room. I was mad at Daniel and sat on my bed ripping the arms off of a teddy bear. I missed my mom, but did she even care about me? Daniel came over to me and started crying, 

“He told me to fuck your ass,” He explained, “I didn’t want to. I didn’t even want to have sex with you. He told me to. He told me not to be nice. I am so sorry!”

I let Daniel sit on my bed. I forgave him. I could not blame him for something he was told to, and besides that, he was the only friend I had. He whispered to me that we were not whores or should be whores. We were forced to do it. He told me if people found out, Captain Tom would be in prison for a long time. Being forced to have sex with me was the last thing drop. He said we had to escape and tell the whole world. 

Just as Daniel said we would escape, the door opened and Captain Tom said a special guest wanted to meet me. He gave me a rainbow tablet and I quickly became giddy. I laughed when I saw it was a priest! Did he want my confessions? I knew that he wanted sex. We were led into a room and I sat on the bed. I was taking off my clothes when he told me to keep them on. This confused me. He told me to lie on the bed and he lay beside me. He did not touch me anywhere. He just stroked my cheek. He told me he only wanted to be with me and admire my beauty, not to treat me like some child whore. This was so new and yet so strange. A man wanting just to be with me. A man that really cared for me!

I think I was in love. 

When I rushed back to the room, it was empty. Did Daniel leave? I just sat and thought about the priest. Maybe he would take me home with him one day. I would be his wife if he wanted me to. I was breaking the first rule of a whore. Never hope for anything. Without hope, what did I have?

Captain Tom came and sat on the side of my bed. He told me that Daniel was hurt when he tried to escape. It was not serious, as he only broke a leg. I was relieved and happy my friend would still be here. Then Captain asked me did Daniel plan to tell people about the secret “chosen one's project” at the camp. I knew if I told the truth that Daniel would be in trouble. 

I looked down and did not say anything

“The fact is that Daniel already told us, so I am just seeing if you are a girl we can trust to tell the truth” Captain explained. If Daniel said it, then it was ok for me to tell the truth. It was only after this, that I thought it could be a trick from Captain Tom. 

We went to the sick room and Danny was sitting on a bed with his leg in a cast. He smiled when he saw me. I wanted to tell him about the priest and he most likely wanted to tell me about the escape, but Captain Tom was there, so there was very little we could say to each other.

Captain Tom said we did not have to work, as our parents were coming the next day. This gave me the opportunity to do some gardening and do something I liked. I went to the garden and weeded and watered. This was my favourite place to be. It was like I was helping Mother Nature to give it a helping hand. 

The next morning, I got dressed in the camp jumpsuit again. I went to the sickroom to say good morning to Daniel. He was not there. The bed was empty. Captain Tom told me that Daniel escaped that night. I asked how, but the captain was very mad and did not want to discuss it. 

How could he escape with a broken leg? I did not believe it. I searched the buildings and he could not be found. I ended up in our room and noticed all his clothes were missing. It looked like he did escape! 

Captain Tom found me in the room and ordered me to stand attention while he shouted in my face, “Daniel was given a chance as a Chosen One. He did not see the good in the program and wanted to ruin my life by telling everyone. Now he has escaped. He is most likely living on the street and whoring his body so he can eat. He will find that no one will protect him or even listen to him. You have chosen to stay here. You have accepted being a chosen one, and since you have not been a burden or an arrogant girl. Your mother is coming today. Show her some respect. Who knows, maybe she wants you home! Maybe she wants you to stay here. Whatever she wants, you are not to tell her about being a chosen one. Even if you live on the other side of the world, I will know if you told anyone and if you do, I will come and destroy your life”

I don’t know why I would tell anyone that I was a child whore. It would be too humiliating to admit and what if they did not believe me. I doubted my mom wanted me home. I remember when I was home. I was a different person then. I didn’t listen and even told her I hated her. The fact is that I was sure she hated me and wanted me to stay here. 

I went and gave mom a hug. She asked me how I was and I responded politely. I did not beg her to go home or say what I thought of this camp. I just answered any questions she had for me. I told her that I missed her, and I liked gardening here. I told her I had one friend and that Captain Tom was loud and demanding, but I was now used to him. 

A woman was crying in the room as she was talking with Captain Tom. She must have been Daniels mother. It must be hard for her knowing her son escaped and no one knew where he was. I wanted to cry as well. He was my best friend and I was so worried about him. 

Mom gave me a hug and told me that she missed me, and could see that I changed since I was here. She told me we were going home!

As we drove out the gates, I saw Captain Tom waving at us. I was waiting for this day since I came to the camp. I was not smiling! I was afraid of what life would be now. I was so used to the routine at the camp. I was so used to being a child whore. I was once again a normal 9½ old girl. 

Could I live with mom in the big world?


	4. Who am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe comes home from camp, but she is not the same girl that she was.   
> Who is she?

When we came home, it was so strange. It did not seem like home. It was more like a distant memory. I felt like I was a guest. This was strange as I lived here all my life and only was at the boot camp for the summer. I went into my room and sat on a beanbag. I remembered what I was like before I went to the camp. I remember it was fun listening to music and going to the mall to hang with friends. I did not want to stay at home and listening to Moms bickering. I sat on the beanbag thinking about this girl. 

That girl was gone. 

I definitely did not want to go back to the camp. I didn’t like the place. It made me think that the only thing I was good at was being a whore. I may have done what Captain Tom said, but I was not respected. I wanted to survive the camp. I hated it! I was good at being a whore. I liked when men liked my body and when I could please them. Captain Tom said some are born to be prostitutes. The hardest part was for them to accept it. I accepted it when I was at the camp. Men were sexually frustrated and no one would have sex with them. I made them feel better and they never complained. The camp made me less of a spoiled princess and learnt that everyone has a place in society. On the other hand, I knew Captain Tom forced this on me by drugging me and making me afraid of him. He did not give me a choice. He made me accept that I was a child prostitute. 

I did not trust him. He forced Daniel as well. I started crying thinking that my best friend was somewhere alone and with no one to take care of him. He was the only one at the camp that seen me more than a sex object. He was a true friend. I was worried about him and I missed him. I missed him. I could not stop crying

Mom heard my cry and came in and sat next to me and hugged me. 

“The boot camp must have been hard,” she said, “What happened? How could it be so bad that it has you in tears? Did they make you work hard? What happened?”

I looked in her face but said nothing. She hugged me tighter and said she had no choice but to send me to the camp, as I was on the wrong path. Then she went on about how much she loved me and she was glad the camp could help me. This confused me. How did she think it helped me? She did not know and besides, I was in tears. 

It did change me. I did not go to the mall like I used to. I did not get cheeky when my mom said something. If she asked for help to do the dishes or some housework, then I did it. It helped pass time when I was like a maid working around the house. The house never looked so clean or tidy. Mom didn’t mind at first. She thought it was nice having someone to help her. She would speak and try to start a conversation. I would just say yes or no. I loved my mom, but I did not know what to say back to her. I knew she wanted what was best for me. I also knew she thought the camp was good for me, so I did not want her to give me an excuse for sending me back. 

The same night we came back, I had to go to my room. For some reason, I started to shake and sweat. I was on my bed and started moaning and groaning; it felt like I was dying. I took off my clothes and continued twisting and turning around in the bed. I was so afraid that I felt my heart beat so quickly. Then I couldn’t breathe. In the middle of everything I vomited. Mom came and said it was good that I came home as I was sick. 

Mom noticed that I was not who I once was. She noticed I only said yes or no. She noticed I didn’t want to go out. She was worried. She didn’t know if it was because of camp or because sometimes I was in agony on my bed. Maybe she wanted her old daughter back, the way I was. Mom tried being nice. She told me to come out to the backyard and showed me a small garden patch. She told me it was mine and I could make my own garden there. I gave her a hug and started crying. It was one of the nicest things that happened to me. 

At school, things were different as well. My friends seemed suddenly so childish. All they talked about was the mall and boys. When they talked about what the first kiss would be like, I had nothing to say. It seemed like I knew a lot more than they did. If someone said the word “whore”, they would giggle. It did not make me giggle; it was who I was at camp. I didn’t know if that still made me a whore. It didn’t help that I had anxiety attacks where I would sweat and sometimes even vomit. After a few days of being back at school, I was ignored by my old friends. 

My teacher's name was Mr Wesley. He noticed one day when I was in agony at the corner of the playground. He asked did I want to see a nurse. I said no, I was just feeling bad about being in a boot camp. He knew which camp as he said he visited there a few times. This made me panic more as I wondered did he know what a “Chosen one” was. I didn’t ask as he started telling me I was having withdrawal systems and he asked me was I a junkie. I was shaking and couldn’t deny it, but his answer made me happy. At least I knew why I was feeling like this all the time. 

When I came home, I searched my mom's medicine tablet for anything that looked like rainbow tablets. I couldn’t find any, except some headache tablets, so I put a few of these in my pockets. Then I went on the internet and found out that it took time to get the drugs out of my body. I remember when Daniel told me that I had to be careful or I would be a junkie. 

The fact is after a few days I felt better. I still helped mom do housework and spent all my time doing gardening. It took a week before I didn’t have all the anxiety and shakes. I loved gardening. I planted some flowers as well as some vegetables. It was like I was mother Earth that made things grow. It is very strange when you toil over some dirt and in time you see life grow from it. It added to the beauty of the world. Of course, at the moment, my plot was just dirt. But after a week of toil, I knew there were seeds in the ground and this was the start of new life. 

I did not know if I was happy or not. My body was now clean and it was not being sold. However, I was so afraid. I was afraid mom would send me back to the camp. This meant I did everything she said and just answered yes or no. I did not want to have a conversation with my mom. She would say to me that I seemed so sad and ask did I miss the camp. When she said this, I would get anxiety and try and even be more obedient. I missed the routine at the camp and the fact I knew what was expected of me. However, I did not want to go back. 

The school was the same. My old friends suddenly thought I changed too much and this meant I had no friends. I sat down under a tree every day using my phone to chat with a kids chat. It was a way I could tell what was in my heart and no one would know me. I do not know why they called it kids chat, as it was all men asking for pictures of me and asking was I a virgin. I would, of course, tell them the truth and that I was a whore. I refused to send them a picture, so they thought I was fake. Some wrote that I was a 40-year-old lonely perv which made me smile. 

Mr Wesley told me to stay after class today. When we were alone, he put a Rainbow tablet down on his table. He asked me did I want it. He knew I was a junkie. I was surprised that a teacher would even offer it to me. I admitted that I did try them, but my body was clean now. It was right what I was saying. Even though part of me wanted to snatch it and be in another world, I did not want to be sick like I was when I came back from camp. 

“This is no trick. If you ever want a tablet, then ask me,” He said as I couldn’t get my eyes off of it. “It will cost you though”  
“H-How much”

He then turned his laptop towards me and told me to look. It was the video of Daniel and I having sex. The memories of when he was ordered to be rough came back to me. It was so embarrassing that my teacher knew what happened. I could see that his hand was rubbing his cock through his pants as he told me that there were nude pictures of me all over the net. I was a celebrity! He knew about the “Chosen Ones”, so if I wanted to have a tablet, I knew what I had to do.

I ran all the way home and threw myself on my bed. Just when I thought I was getting over my time at camp, I found out I was a celebrity. I will always be known as the naked girl on the net. The 9½ year old that was a slut. Captain Tom was right, this was the path that I would be on during my life, and it would be a hard path to leave. I would always be a whore. Men would want my body. 

Mom came to me and sat on the side of my bed, “You have not been the same since you came home. You get sick and you cry. You do what I tell you, but we do not talk. I have this feeling that you do not love me. I have this feeling the camp did not fix you right? Did I bring you home too early?”

I gave mom a hug and wanted to tell her that I loved her. I wanted to tell her everything. I wanted her to make me a little girl again and not worry about pictures on the net or me pleasing men. I wanted to be able to love life again and not worry. I wanted my innocence back. I couldn’t tell mom that her daughter was a whore. She would hate me. Despite the fact that I remembered being a whore was not so bad. At times I enjoyed the sex. I just didn’t want to go back to that camp. I had to show mom I was happy. I figured the problem was I worried too much and thought too much. This just caused tears and anxiety. I decided maybe a few rainbow tablets would bring a smile to my face.

The next day, I met Mr. Wesley after class. I asked him if he would drive me home. This put a smile on his face. He told me he could drive me to the woods. While he was driving, he felt my thigh. I spread my legs and his hand found my pussy. He moaned and told me he knew why I was sad and had so much anxiety. I accepted I was a whore, and this made my life easy. I knew what to do and I knew spreading legs would please people. I could not answer him, as I was moaning as his fingers were feeling my pussy. He stopped the car and I got naked and moved in the back seat. I leaned over and looked at his cock and teased him that he was a bad teacher. Then I started licking the sides of it while playing with his balls. My mouth was putting in heaven. He just laid back and let me do all the work. He was right, I did like men and I liked their dicks. They felt so silky in my mouth. I think he would have allowed me to suck him dry, but I wanted him to remember this for the rest of his life. I stopped and looked in his eyes and asked does he want to fuck me. There is not a lot of room in the back seat of a car, but he managed to put his dick in my pussy. He told me how tight I was and started to fuck me. I was once again letting a man fuck me, but this time it was me that decided. I did love having a dick inside me and I did love when they enjoyed my body. 

I realized I was born to be a whore. 

He gave me a rainbow tablet, but I did not need it. I was smiling and so happy that I finally accepted who I was. The camp may have forced me to be a whore, but now I would decide who gets my body and for how much. Mom could see how happy I was; as I gave her a huge hug and told her I loved her.   
“I am sorry I seemed so sad,” I explained, “The camp was awful and I hated it there. It was also because I missed you so much. I have been afraid since I came home that you would send me back to that hell.”

Mom said the camp worked and she was happy that I said I loved her. I asked her did she want to help me in my garden, but mom said she had to go out as she had to meet someone at the café. I joked and asked was it a date. Mom smiled and said she would be back in a few hours. I told her I would garden and then watch some TV.

Life could not have been better for me now. I started getting rid of the few weeds and watered my little patch. I was speaking with the plants, telling them how beautiful they were. I was the mother of my plants, and they would learn how much I loved them and would protect them from everything. 

My cell phone rang.   
“Help! Help me. Come and save me… ouch”  
It was Daniel! In a way, I was happy that he was still alive. Then I got some anxiety as I realized that he was in trouble. He needed my help to save him!  
I paced back and forth worried and having an anxiety attack. I was crying and could not stop pacing. I found my Rainbow tablet and took that. Then I found a bottle of wine that mom left open, and I started drinking that. After an hour of this, I was floating and singing how I would save Daniel. I was high and drunk but did not know this. I was now Batgirl, the hero that would save my best friend. In reality, I spilt a lot of wine, while I knocked over furniture. The place looked like a bomb hit it. I quickly forgot about Daniel and found more wine. It seemed like every sip I took to set me free. I found Moms lipstick and wrote the word “whore” on the wall. I was now giggling and dancing in the room until I collapsed. 

When I woke up, I found myself on my bed. I did not remember much besides I took a rainbow tablet and a glass of wine. I did not understand why my head hurt so much. I also felt so sick. 

I groaned as Mom came in  
“I left you home for a few hours and then came home; I found that you collapsed after getting drunk. You obviously do not love me, as you destroyed the sitting room and wrote that I was a whore on the wall. It is obvious that you hate me and do not respect me!” She shouted while she added, “What 9 year old knows what a whore is? What 9 years old gets drunk? What 9 years old hates their mom!”

I moaned and told her I could explain. I was going to tell her that I was a chosen one. I was going to tell her Captain Tom was a pimp and the camp molests and abuses children while screwing with our minds. I was going to tell mom that Daniel tried to ring to me. She would not listen. She decided that I would be sent to the camp once again. I pleaded and begged her not to send me, but she said made her mind up and slammed my bedroom door as she left

I cried on the bed thinking of the camp. I am sure I would be happy there is a chosen one. However, I did not want to be owned by Captain Tom and the camp. He told Daniel to hurt me. He never asked if I wanted to do things. I was like his property. I was like his slave. 

I was not going back to that camp. I packed a backpack and sneaked out the house. Yes, I decided to run away. I would go to the city, and somehow I would survive. Maybe I would find Daniel! 

Running away was better than going back to that camp


	5. Under the Bridge

**Bootcamp Juvenile 5**

I ended up in the town centre. I sat on a bench and wondered if it was wise that I ran away. I had very little choice. I did not want to go back to the camp. I did not want others to control me. It would have been easier if I accepted others controlling me. I remember what it was like being a chosen one. It was less complicating and I just had to do what I was told, which meant be a child prostitute. Despite it being less complicated, I was also angry at the Captain. He stole my innocence. He made me addicted to drugs. I did not have a choice.

The fact was I was confused. A bit of me missed the camp and a bit of me was mad at it. It made no difference now, as I decided I will survive my own. I looked at people walking around shopping and working. Could any of them help me? Then the question hit me… Where would I sleep? What would I eat? How was I to survive?

I saw a policeman and walked away from the centre of town. The police were also my enemy now. I had to make sure that none of them seen me. The fact was that I needed Daniel. I had to find him. I knew together we could survive. He would take care of me. So I walked up and down alleyways and back streets looking for him. I knew he wanted me to find him. He said that on the phone. He could have given me a clue as to where he was.

I was now looking for him in the old part of town. It was a run-down area where buildings were shabby and full of graffiti. I was now hungry. This made me mad as I should have taken food from home. I walked to the park, which looked like no one took care of it in ages. I smiled when I saw a water fountain. I don’t think I drank so much water. When I was drinking the water, I could see someone threw out a half sandwich. It looked like it was there for a few days ago. I must admit that I ate it. I know its gross, but it was the best sandwich that I ever tasted.

I continued my look for Daniel. I went under a bridge where lots of people gathered around barrels with a small fire. At first, I was so afraid, but then I noticed that some children were there. This nearly made me cry. Why were some families forced to live under a bridge? I know it was because they were poor. However, it seemed so unfair. It made me feel bad because I never thought about poor people before. Was this the reason why Daniel wanted me to save him? Was he poor?

Where was Daniel?

This teenager spoke to me and asked if I wanted some. I quickly found out that he was talking about drugs. I remembered what it was like getting them out of my body, so I politely said no.

“I can see you have run away,” the teen said, “This life is no life for a Barbie doll like you. What I am offering you is a chance to smile for a bit and have no worries. I am offering you an escape.”

“I have no money”

“The first shot is free. However, they are not cheap. I am offering this to you because you are new here, and you are so young.  If it helps you, then you can always come back when you have money. It is up to you. You can continue walking around in despair or getting some relief”

He took me to his dad that told his son that I was extremely young. I told him that I was 9, but would be 10 in a few weeks. They laughed at how young I was. Then the Dad got serious and said he would be going to hell for this. He told me to show him my hand. Then he took a needle and warned me that I would only get getting a child's doses. I held my breath as I hated needles. He sighed as he injected me with some drug. Then he told me to get out of his sight before people see me.

The teen boy said he would find me a warm corner under the bridge to rest. I was beside a drunk woman with a small toddler who was crying. The teen said it will look like she is my mom, so no one would hurt me. He told me his name was Brian.

The drug was taking effect. The bridge was now moving around me, and I saw pink hearts all over the place. People’s clothes were changing colours and even the babies crying sounded like choir music. I was in heaven and was singing with the baby. I did not care about the camp, my mom or the police. I felt like I was allowed to have no worries and just be myself. I do not know how long I was high. I know at some stage I fell asleep. I know I dreamt about mom and me living together and actually getting on together.

When I woke up, I had a headache and was cold. Everything seemed fuzzy around me as if my eyes could not focus on things or my ears could not hear things. There was a man in nice clothes speaking with the drunk woman. I soon found out that she was negotiating with him on how much sex with me would cost. I could not believe my ears. Why did everyone see me as a sex object? I tried crawling away but the woman held my hand. She was determined that she would earn money. They finally agreed and the man reached down to take my hand. I begged him and told him that I did not want to have sex. I told him I was only 9. He just smiled and said that he bet I was no virgin.

Things went fast then. Brian appeared and waved a pocket knife around. He warned the man to leave as no one would hurt his little sister. He then took my hand and took me back to his dad.

“I am so sorry,” Brian said, “Living down here is hard. So I try to find people and make them want to buy drugs. It helps us eat. I knew you just ran away as your clothes were still clean, so my idea was to make you a drug addict. However, Dad and I felt so bad because you are so young. You can sleep here and be like my little sister. We will protect you and feed you. You can help us earn money.”

Brian gave me a brown paper bag. He told me it was glue and all the children sniffed it. It would make me high. I would get addicted to it, but it was not as bad as the shots I got.

I held the bag. It was a present. The fact that I was allowed to sleep here like a little sister and they would protect me made me so happy. I told them about my mom and the camp. I told them that mom sent me there to behave. However, she did not know I was a chosen one there, which meant I was a whore. I lowered my head as I said I was with lots of men, even a pop star! I was no longer a virgin and most likely had more sex than most people. This was the reason why I ran away, as mom was going to send me back to camp. I told them that I needed to find Daniel.

I sniffed the bag.

Brian’s Dad spoke and said, “You experienced things that no child should. Despite this, we must turn the negative into something positive. You can be a whore down here and help earn your keep. Brian and I will find customers that you can trust. The difference here and the camp is you decide here. You can tell us when you do not want to.  As for Daniel, you will not find him. It will be like finding a needle in a haystack. When he hears a 9-year-old girl is a prostitute down here, he will find you.”

Brian said there was nothing wrong with being a prostitute. I agreed to their offer and Brian pulled me on his lap and started kissing me. He joked and said I still owed him for the needle. I started kissing him and his hands went below my skirt and started feeling me. He smiled and said I had a little girl’s body. Before I knew it, he had his dick out and I felt it. It was big and hard as anything. I do admit that I was fascinated by dicks as they were so soft and yet so hard. I was beginning to breath heavy and the glue was starting to make me high. I told him that he could fuck me. This put a smile on his face. I looked at his dad, who had his dick out as he asked me what about him. I was now high, so I do not remember what I said. I do remember that I was riding Brian’s cock while sucking his Dad. They did not care what other people under the bridge could see. No cops came to arrest us. I must admit that I was happy. I had a dick in my pussy and mouth, which reminded me of why I was born. Life was less complicated now. I was making them both happy!

I must have fallen asleep after the sex. When I woke up, I was just wearing panties. Of course, people that went by me could see me with only panties on, but I did not care. In a way, it was a way of advertising that I was for sale. Brian saw that I was awake and told me that he got the doll for me. He said despite I was selling my body, I should have things that girls my age had. I hugged the raggy doll and thought there may be a bit of hope.

They did not keep their promise of being a family. They were more like my pimps. Already the next day this fat businessman took me in an area that my pimps made for sex. It was still under the bridge, but they made a small area that was secluded by some curtains. There was an old mattress in there. I took the businessman in there and let him fondle my body all over. He loved feeling my pussy. I collapsed on the smelly mattress and the old man continued to explore my body. Then he took out his cock. It was the smallest cock I ever saw. I wondered how he would get that in my pussy. He ordered me to suck him. I did that. I played with the small dick in his mouth. At least he kept himself clean. I knew he felt good as he was moaning and groaning. This was a bit embarrassing as everyone around could hear and knew what was happening behind the curtain. My job was to make him happy, so I looked up to him while servicing his dick and rubbing his balls. It didn’t take him long to cum in my mouth. On his way out, he told me I was the best whore he ever visited.

I went back to Brian and his Dad, only to find another man speaking to them. I was told to take him to the mattress and make him happy. I looked at the two of them in shock and told them I needed to rest. I sat down next to them and held my doll. I didn’t think I was doing anything wrong, as they told me I could say no. This was obviously a lie as Brian’s Dad stood up and pulled me up by my hair. Then he started slapping and hitting me. His punches really hurt and I knew they would leave black and blue marks! I could not stand up as he hit me. I was afraid he would kill me! In agony, I looked around to see if anyone would save me. People were looking, but it seemed like they didn’t care. I was asked if I would go to the mattress. I nodded and managed to crawl behind the curtain.

The man who came with me did not care that I was nearly murdered. He got naked and started feeling my body. I squirmed every time his hand went over where I was just brutally hit. He wanted to kiss me and I let him. Kissing was one of my favourite things to do. He told me it was strange kissing a 9-year-old like this. He had a daughter that was the same age and he would kill anyone who had sex with her. This made me feel worthless, but he did not care. He lifted my legs over his shoulders and thrust his dick into my pussy. He commented that I was as tight as ever. I didn’t bother telling him I was given some injection at camp that ensured I would stay tight. I just groaned every time I felt it being thrust in me. This was another man I could write to my list that I made happily. He was calling the name of God when he was fucking me and calling me rude names. In the end, he did like everyone else. He deposited his sperm in me.

I was now full of sperm. I crawled back to my corner and sniffed some glue. Brian was trying to be his nicest to me, but I ignored him. Brian and his dad were no different than the Captain at camp. They did not care about me. They just saw that I was alone in the world, with no one to protect me. Brian tried to help by telling me just to do as I am told. I didn’t answer him; I just hugged my raggy doll.

I had more breaks at the camp than under the bridge. I had 5 men a day. Some say this is not a lot for a whore, but when you are 9, it’s a lot! The good thing was that most men were nice. They treated me like a goddess that would give them huge pleasures. There were a few things I found out while being a whore. Men looked at my body, and not who I was. They did not want to know about my personality. They just wanted my body. There was no love or feelings in the sex, except lust. I admit that I also enjoyed sex, or at least my body did. It did give my body good sensations. My brain did not like it. I tried to accept this was my fate. Was I meant to be a whore for all my life? After I had sex with a man, I would sit and think about why he paid for a child. Was it because he was insecure about a woman? Did he use a child whore to avoid raping his daughter or an innocent child? Maybe he just liked a flat chested girl. I had a lot of questions, and no one to ask. One question was why people did nothing about a very young girl being pimped out. Was it because runaways had no rights?

Once, when things were quiet, I was told to go to the truck stop to find customers. Brian came to find men with money. Two men paid for me and took me to the back of the truck. I was tied up and hung on a hook from the ceiling. This was uncomfortable and scary, as I could not move. Then I got these clamps on my nipples which hurt and made me cry and scream. They laughed and said this was only the start. The clamps were on some small battery, so I was electrocuted. I could hear them say how much they hated whores. I just hung there and whimpered for Brian to come and save me. By now they were whipping me with some horsewhip. I had no tears or energy and was delighted when they took me off the hook. They tortured me a lot more. The last thing I remember was getting a plastic bag over my head. When they did this, I was sure I was going to die. I couldn't breathe.

Everything went black!

When I woke up, I was under the bridge. My body was in pain and bruised quite bad. My chest hurt a lot! Brian explained to me that he carried me home. The two men I was with obviously hated whores. They did not want to have sex with me; they just wanted to hurt me. Some people hated prostitutes and were like that. I could not speak to Brian. He was supposed to protect me! His Dad did not say much. He said I could rest that day and work the next day.

I sniffed some glue and wondered where Daniel was.

Later, I was wondering what a horrible life I had. What choice did I have? My mom wanted to send me to the bootleg camp as she did not want me. If I was at the bootleg camp, I would also be a chosen one there and just wanted for sex. No matter where I was, people would see me as a slut and child prostitute. The only reason I stayed here was that I knew Daniel would find me. He would not go to the bootleg camp, so I had to wait here.

The next day, I was back to letting men have sex with me on the mattress. Life was now black and a question of survival. I had nothing to smile about. It is hard for a 9-year-old to know that she is not loved or wanted, just her body! One day, a man left his newspaper. I skimmed through it and was surprised to see a picture of my mom. She was begging people to keep an eye out for me. She said I was an egotistic brat that was a rebel and was impossible to raise. Despite this, she loved me and was worried about me. The article made me cry. Mom did not think I was a good daughter, but she still loved me!

The day finally came when I was 10 years old. I was not allowed to take a free day. I was told I could go to the truck stop and get some men there. I got a panic attack when I heard this. But I said I would go, and I did not need Brian. What good will he be? I was wearing a belly top with a denim mini skirt and white knee stockings. As I walked towards the truck stop, I sniffed some glue. It took away some of the anxiety and made me high. I was now feeling independent. I walked by the truck stop and kept walking. At one stage, I saw a mom and daughter walking. She was about the same age as me and wore a pretty summer dress. She was holding her mother's hand and they were both giggling about something. I knew this girl had a great life, with someone that loved her and protected her. She most likely did not know what sex was! I lowered my head in shame as they walked by me.

I ended up on the bench outside the Church. It was the same one I sat on months earlier. I was quietly singing happy birthday to myself when the priest I met before sat beside me. He said nothing as we just sat there. I did what I was best at, and told him how much sex with me would cost. I was shocked when he said that he did not want sex. He told me that I looked like someone that was not happy. I told him about everything. I told him about the bootleg camp and being a chosen one, as well as what happened when I came home. He did not look at me with shock or disapproval, not even when I told him I was a whore.

“You are not a whore,” he said at last, “Some adults have seen how pretty you are and used you to benefit them. They have abused you. God did not make you be a whore. He wants you to be happy and live like any other girl your age. God made you an angel… not a whore!”

I was now in tears, as it was long ago that someone looked into me as a person, and not just my body. The priest told me that my mom was the one person that loved me and wanted the best for me. Even when she sent me to bootleg camp, it was because she was desperate and thought it was the best solution.

I knew what I had to do. I gave the priest a hug and skipped my house. I stood outside the door and looked at the doorbell. I could not ring it. What if Mom was mad or hated me? I was suddenly in doubt. I turned around and was about to leave when the door opened and mom gave me such big hug and thank God I was alive!

When the hugs were over, we cuddled on the sofa. I told mom everything I told the priest. I told her how I was treated at the bootleg camp and the captain was no more than a paedophile and a pimp. I told her that I was forced to be a whore under the bridge. I finished by telling her that I just wanted to be loved like any other child. I wanted someone to want me in their family. I wanted to be protected. All this made mom cry more and tell me how much she loved me.

The only bad thing was when mom was tucking me in bed; she picked up my clothes and said they should be burned. Then she noticed the bag of glue. I did not have a chance to explain, as she was yelling that I was a junkie and she knew that junkies often lied. She asked me how much of what I told her was true. Did I just make it up to ensure I would not be sent to the camp that would teach me how to give up my junkie habits?

Things were quiet the next day. I was sure that mom forgot about the bag. She even came and helped me when I was in my garden fixing it after not being tended for so long.

When we were gardening, two men showed up. Mom gave me a hug and explained that she spoke with the Captain and they agreed this was the best for me. One of the men put me in handcuffs as they told me I would be going back to the bootleg camp.

************

_This is the end of the first part_

_What will happen in the second part? If you have any ideas, please send me a message. Maybe you want to contribute by writing one chapter in the next part!_

**Author's Note:**

> ******** Comments are welcome, or you can write to me********


End file.
